Tea and Sympathy
by Forrest Weird
Summary: Quiche is depressed when he realizes that Ichigo will never love him.  But then a stranger comes and helps him overcome his rejection. Part 1 of the Hyperguy Saga.
1. The Worst Day Ever

**This is not a love story; it is a story of rejection, and what one goes through afterwards.**

**The following is a non-profit fan-based story.**

**Tokyo Mew Mew and Tokyo Mew Mew al a Mode are owned by Kodansha, TokyoPop, Studio Pierrot, Nippon Animation, 4Kids, and Reiko Yoshida.**

**Please support the official release.**

Chapter 1: The Worst Day Ever

It had five months, eight weeks, three days, and ten hours, twenty minutes, and fifteen seconds since the fateful battle with Deep Blue, but it seemed like eternity for Quiche.

He was very busy, so traveling to Earth had to be put off. But finally, for some miraculous reason, his schedule was completely clear. At last, he would finally see his beloved kitten again. Quickly, he dashed to Earth. Almost in an instant, Quiche was at Ichigo's home.

"Well, isn't this a nice surprise."

Quiche quickly turned around and saw the one person that would ruin everything: Masaya.

"Seriously, Quiche, why do you even try?"

"What's that's suppose to mean, Tree-hugger?"

"You know perfectly what it means. Every time you try pathetically to win my Ichigo's affections, only to have her cry and come running to me to save her. You would think you would know by now that she'll never be yours."

"Shut up!" Quiche yelled, on the brink of tears. "I will not let you steal my kitten away form me."

"She was never your kitten to begin with."

That did it. Quiche's amber eyes were now filled with tears. He ran away as fast as he could, never stopping as he sobbed.


	2. A Stranger to the Strange

**This is not a love story; it is a story of rejection, and what one goes through afterwards.**

**The following is a non-profit fan-based story.**

**Tokyo Mew Mew and Tokyo Mew Mew al a Mode are owned by Kodansha, TokyoPop, Studio Pierrot, Nippon Animation, 4Kids, and Reiko Yoshida.**

**Please support the official release.**

Chapter 2: A Stranger to the Strange

It seemed like Quiche had been running for hours. He found himself in a forest, where there he stopped and kneeled in the soft grass.

"He's right. She never loved me, and she never will. What's the use? There's no reason for me to live."

He pulled out his sai and pointed it at his chest. He was about to execute the terminal thrust, when his weapon was somehow knocked out of his hands.

Quiche looked down. There on the ground lay his sai, but something else was next to it: a tall, aluminum can. He picked it up saw that its label was written in English. If only he had visited Earth cites other than Tokyo, he might have been able to read what it said.

"If you're wondering what it says," entered a voice, "it reads, 'Arnold Palmer Half & Half Ice Tea Lemonade.'"

Quiche turned and saw that he was not alone anymore. There, standing by a tree, stood a young, tall man with hair like soil and eyes like leaves, clad in a suit of royal blue.

"Life is something you shouldn't just through away. Good thing I was able to stop you before any serious damage was done."

Then, Quiche realized something very odd: this man, who in every way appeared Human, was speaking is his native tongue.

"W-who are you?" Quiche was finally able to ask.

"I have been called many things," the man replied, "Sadly, most of them are insults. But the one name I prefer that you call me is Hyperguy."

"What kind of weird name is that?" the alien retorted.

"Says the one who is named after a food item, and a very odd food item at that," the man countered. "But I did not come here to argue about names I've come to help you, for I saw your encounter with that very mean boy, and it hurt me to see someone in so much pain."

"Oh, really?" Quiche said, getting up on his feet. "If you're here to help me, then what am I suppose to do now that the girl I love is gone?"

"Lesson One: If you truly love someone, then you should be able to let them go."

"But I can't let her go."

"Then it's clear that it was never love to begin with." Hyperguy walked over and picked up the sai. "I'll be holding on to this. I don't want to risk you making another attempt."

Quiche smirked. "Doesn't matter. I have another one just like it."

Hyperguy made a glance at him. "Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure. It's right h…" Quiche realized that his other sai was not there. Then he saw Hyperguy with both of his sais in his hand.  
>"How did you do that?" he asked confused.<p>

"With superb agility," the man answered. "I do everything with superb agility. Even when I stumble, I do it with superb agility."

Quiche was not amused.

"Come," Hyperguy said, "let us walk together."


	3. The Nature of Hyperguy

**This is not a love story; it is a story of rejection, and what one goes through afterwards.**

**The following is a non-profit fan-based story.**

**Tokyo Mew Mew and Tokyo Mew Mew al a Mode are owned by Kodansha, TokyoPop, Studio Pierrot, Nippon Animation, 4Kids, and Reiko Yoshida.**

**Please support the official release.**

Chapter 3: The Nature of Hyperguy

Together they walked through the forest. The peace and quiet made Quiche think. _Just who is this man? Is he a man at all? Does he really want to help me?_

"Like I said before, I am Hyperguy. No, I am not what you would traditionally call a man. And yes, I really am here to help you."

Quiche was surprised. Did this person just read his mind?

"Alright! That's enough," Quiche yelled as he stopped. "We're not moving an inch till you tell me just what you are."

"If that is what you wish to know, I will tell you," Hyperguy replied. "I am from Hammerspace."

"Hammerspace?" Quiche said, amazed. "So the rumors are true. Hammerspace does exist."

Since he was a child on his home planet, he had always heard stories about Hammerspace, a secret realm in which dwelt beings wise beyond their years, capable of great feats of strength, speed, intelligence, and courage.

"It calms my mind," said Quiche softly, "knowing a being of Hammerspace is here to help me in my darkest hour. But please tell me; if I am not destined to be Ichigo, then what is my purpose?"

"I cannot decide your life for you," Hyperguy answered. "Only you can do that. That is Lesson Two. Now, if you don't mind, let us continue our walk."

They started to walk again, Quiche feeling a bit more cheerful. Hyperguy pulled out another can of Ice Tea Lemonade.

"Would you like one?" he asked.

"I am a bit thirsty," Quiche replied.

Hyperguy then pulled out a second can and handed it to him. Quiche had tasted ice tea, and he had tasted lemonade, but somehow putting the two together created a new unique experience.

"Amazing, isn't it." Hyperguy commented. "That's the magnificent part about tea: There are so many kinds of tea, and so many things you can combine with tea, not to mention serving it hot or iced, that there is something for everyone. If you don't believe me, try mixing coffee and lemonade."

Quiche smiled. He couldn't remember the last time he felt so happy.


	4. Hyperguy's Secret

**This is not a love story; it is a story of rejection, and what one goes through afterwards.**

**The following is a non-profit fan-based story.**

**Tokyo Mew Mew and Tokyo Mew Mew al a Mode are owned by Kodansha, TokyoPop, Studio Pierrot, Nippon Animation, 4Kids, and Reiko Yoshida.**

**Please support the official release.**

Chapter 4: Hyperguy's Secret

They continued to walk along when they came upon a lake. Quiche lay upon a grassy slope and looked over the vastness of the calm water. Hyperguy sat beside him.

"Thank you, Hyperguy," Qhiche said cheerfully. "Thank you for helping me so much."

"You welcome," Hyperguy replied, "But I have still one more lesson to teach you."

"What lesson would that be?" asked Quiche, confused.

"It has to deal with something I haven't told anyone before," the wise one answered, "something about a previous existence of mine."

"Reincarnation exists?"

"Yes, but that is not the point. In a past existence, I was a human by the name of Jason. I lived in a small town with my parents and twin brother Jack. One day when I was in school, I met a girl. Her name was Amanda. I had a crush on her, like how you had a crush on Ichigo, and that's all it was: a crush; it wasn't true love."

Quiche smile drifted away, realizing what he was talking about.

"To make a story short, she rejected me. I sank into the deepest depression. I wanted to end it all. I wanted to die."

"You killed yourself?" Quiche said, shocked.

"No, but I would have if it hadn't been for one person."

"Who?"

"Jack. He helped me, just as I am helping you. He told me he cared about me, and that my parents cared about me too. And that is Lesson Tree: Family. I don't know if family is important in you culture, but for me it was the most important thing in my life."

"I understand know," Quiche said he stood up. "I have lost sight of what was important: my home, my people, my family. Thank you, Hyperguy. Thank you so much. I guess this is good-bye. Will I ever see you again?"

Hyperguy smiled and answered, "I don't know."


	5. Epilogue

**This is not a love story; it is a story of rejection, and what one goes through afterwards.**

**The following is a non-profit fan-based story.**

**Tokyo Mew Mew and Tokyo Mew Mew al a Mode are owned by Kodansha, TokyoPop, Studio Pierrot, Nippon Animation, 4Kids, and Reiko Yoshida.**

**Please support the official release.**

Epilogue

Cassandra smiled as her husband entered their home in Hammerspace.

"Hello, Dear. How was your trip to Tokyo?"

"Very successful, Honey. I brought you something." Hyperguy pulled out a small box and handed it to his wife.

Cassandra opened the box. "Oh, Hyperguy, these earrings are lovely. I'll try them on right now." She then rushed up the stairs to their bedroom.

Hyperguy entered the parlor and sat on one of the couches in front of the fireplace. He then pulled out a picture of two twin boys as a part of a great song flowed through his mind.

_Like a comet pulled from orbit_

_As it passes a sun_

_Like a stream that meets a boulder_

_Halfway through the wood_

_Who can say if I've been changed for the better?_

_But because I knew you_

_I have been changed for good_


End file.
